The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEPP08209’. ‘KLEPP08209’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a controlled cross in May 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Pelargonium parent, ‘CC 001’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Pelargonium parent, ‘KLEP04116’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,019). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2004 and first propagated in September 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a three and one-half year period. ‘KLEPP08209’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Jun. 19, 2008. ‘KLEPP08209’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.